The Lying Game Drabbles
by BTRfanMegan
Summary: Just a bunch of really short "stories" based on the characters of the lying game. Each is based off of a song. This was a challenge I did, and I thought I'd share it!


**Hello! This was a challenge I did on deviantArt, and I picked the Lying Game. You goal is to right a drabble based on a song, and you can only write until the song is over. This is how it turned out, so I thought I'd share on fanfiction! Tell me what you think and tell me your favorite too! ^^**

***I do not own the Lying Game; all rights go to the book and television show***

**Again- Flyleaf**

"_Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again, and only surrender will help you now."_

Ethan groaned as he saw Sutton standing there outside his front door. "What do you want Sutton?"

"You know what I want," She smirked, sliding past him to get inside his house. "And you're going to give it to me."

"We went over this Sutton!" Ethan exclaimed. "I don't love you. It was a mistake, that night at the cabin, that's all it was. I regret it."

Sutton couldn't help but feel hurt. How could Ethan not like her? He bounced back and forth between her and Emma, and it was getting frustrating, Ethan was hers!

No matter what, she was going to get Ethan. And if not now, she'd try and try again.

"We'll see about that," is all she said to him, a small smile playing at her lips.

**Hall of Fame- The Script**

"_Sitting in the hall of fame… and the world's gonna know your name… cause you burn with the brightest flame."_

Emma sighed dejectedly. The search for her and Sutton's mom was going nowhere! Sutton was out living her life- and unravel everything Emma worked hard to fix. And Thayer, Thayer was back in Los Angeles.

"Why did you have to leave Thayer?" Emma whispered to herself, slamming the laptop down. If anybody could have helped her- it would have been Thayer.

A soft knock at the door took Emma away from her thoughts. She peeked out the window, not sure who would be at the cabin door.

Emma rushed to the door after she saw who it was. She threw the door open wide and jumped into the person's open arms. "Thayer! You're here! What changed your mind?"

"You, Emma, now, were we?"

**Pocketful of Sunshine- Natasha Bedingfield**

"_I gotta pocket, gotta pocketful of sunshine, I got a love that is all mine, oh."_

Sutton grinned at the sight of her room again, **her** room. She danced around, feeling light and free. Who would have thought she would have won that tennis match? Truthfully, Sutton was worried, Emma was good, surprisingly her sister had a knack for tennis. The only thing that stopped her was Thayer, who knew she actually cared for the boy **that** much?

Sutton shrugged, not really caring to dwell on it. She had her life back!

Sutton danced around to her walk-in closet. "Oh, how I missed this!" She said outloud.

"Missed what?" Her younger sister asked, standing in her room.

"Oh, nothing." Sutton said quickly, not realizing the blonde girl was home. "And why are you even in my room?" She snapped, glaring.

The old Sutton was back, whatever bond Laurel and "Sutton" had was going to change.

**Starstruck- Lady Gaga**

"_I'm so starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up, I'm so… starstruck."_

One thing that Emma never got use to in Sutton's life was… well… everything! Her twin literally had it all.

Her room, the Mercer house, Sutton's walk-in closet, the country club, the list could literally go on and on.

Sutton had defiantly gotten the better end of the deal when the girls were younger.

Emma flipped over onto her back, readjusting her sunglasses. She defiantly could get used to this, Sutton was busy looking for their mother, right? She probably wasn't in a hurry to get her life back.

She reached over for the virgin dacqeri she had set on the small table beside her. She made a face after sucking on the straw, nothing was in there.

"Would you like a refill, Miss Mercer?"

**Good Girl- Carrie Underwood**

"_Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds, I bet you I can tell what you're thinking about, you see a good boy, gonna give you the world, but he's going to leave you crying with your heart in the dirt."_

Ethan Whitehorse was a troublemaker; any girl could see that from the moment that they laid eyes on him.

That was probably why Sutton fell for him, how could she resist the bad boy who took her on late night motorcycle rides? How _scandalous _it would be if people found out the perfect, rich Sutton Mercer was with _him. _

If Sutton fell for him… how did Emma? Emma was the exact opposite of Sutton, not wanting to get mixed up into something bad, she knew how those types of people were, she'd seen one too many of them in the foster care system. Did she really see good in him? Was he actually someone smart, caring, and sweet?

Ethan Whitehorse was a boy you didn't want to tangle with…

**The Edge of Glory- Lady Gaga**

"_I'm on the edge- of glory. And I'm hanging on the moment of truth. Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on the moment with you."_

"We did it, Sutton." Rebecca smiled at her daughter. "Alec's in jail, Ted and Kristin are fighting, and your sister has no idea I'm her mother. You did good."

"I learned from the best," Sutton flashed her mother a smile.

The two couldn't help but feel victorious from their accomplishment; everything was going exactly as planned.

"We should do something to celebrate Sutton… but what?" Rebecca mused.

"Well, I know I'm going to find Ethan." Sutton smiled, sultrily. "Ethan saw Emma hugging Thayer, this is my chance to sweep in and take what's mine!"

Rebecca nodded, approving her daughter's idea. She knew how Sutton felt, having the love of her life ripped away from her, Kristin was Rebecca's Emma.

"You should do the same… Mom." Sutton added after a moment.

"You know, I think I will." Rebecca stood up, her heels clicking as she walked towards the door. "Wish me luck, Sutton."

**Beautiful Christmas- Big Time Rush**

"_We can make a beautiful Christmas, we can make the world shine bright, as long friends and family are with us, every star will shine tonight."_

"Merry Christmas, Emma." Thayer kissed her cheek, handing Emma a delicately wrapped gift.

"It doesn't really seem like Christmas," Emma told him, looking out at the sun shining on the hot, California day.

"It's Christmas if you're with family and friends… and people you love." Thayer looked at Emma meaningfully.

Emma blushed, when Thayer said sweet things like that, she was happy she actually came to live in Los Angeles with him. The whole Sutton-Rebecca-Alec thing was so overwhelming, and Thayer was just the person to help wipe that out of her memory.

"Are you going to open it?" Thayer asked referring to the present.

"I didn't get you one though…" Emma said, frowning slightly.

"My present is you being here with me. Now open it," He urged her.

Emma tore off the reindeer wrapping paper to reveal a long black box. "It's so beautiful, Thayer!" She gasped, holding up a shining diamond necklace.

**Born For This- Paramore**

"_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing…"_

Laurel stood on the stage with her band. Her fingers trembled slightly as she picked up the microphone.

"Thank you for coming out tonight!" She told the crowd, cheerfully. "I wouldn't be having this opportunity if it wasn't for Baz. So thanks, Baz."

The crowd laughed at the blonde girl's bubbly-ness.

After singing a few songs, Laurel's hands weren't shaking anymore. She was dancing and moving around on stage, full of energy. That energy was reflecting into the crowd as well, as they clapped their hands and danced along to the music.

Laurel looked at Baz and his friends. What Baz had told her before she came on was true, she was born for this, for singing.

**Feel So Close- Calvin Harris**

"_I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field. I wear my heart up on my sleeve like a big deal."_

Emma couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She stopped walking and sat down on the park bench. How could Ethan do that to her? How could've he cheated on her with Sutton- yet again?! She had thought he was sincere when he said it all was in the past, that nothing would happen, that Sutton meant nothing to him.

The tears came harder, she had to stop thinking about him! It was only making it worse.

"Hey, Emma, is that you?" Thayer Ryback, Mads' brother, walked up to her. He noticed she was crying, and a concerned look came onto his face. "Hey, Em, why are you crying?"

"I-it's nothing." She sniffled, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"It's obviously not nothing," Thayer sat down beside her. He pulled Emma into a big hug. "It's Ethan again, isn't it?" He whispered quietly.

Emma just nodded, burying her head into Thayer's chest.

"I'm going to kill him." Thayer growled, clenching his teeth. He couldn't see how anyone would be inconsiderate enough to hurt Emma, she was too sweet.

"N-no… don't." Emma looked up tearfully at Thayer. "Don't hurt him… please."

Something happened to the two of them in that moment. Thayer leaned in and kissed Emma softly. "I won't hurt him… and I won't hurt you, I hope you've realized that by now."

**A Hard Day's Night- Big Time Rush (cover of the Beatles' song)**

"_It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like the dog. It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log."_

Sutton slumped down on the couch in Rebecca's… well, Alec's, house.

"What's the matter with you?" Rebecca asked, looking up from a magazine.

"Oh, nothing. It's been a hard day, while it looks like you've done nothing." Sutton glared at her mother slightly. "I've gotten Ethan by the ear, Kristin's even madder at Ted, and Emma's not even in the state. What have you done, _Mom?_"


End file.
